El Evangelio segun Sakura
by Gushu
Summary: Ataca un angel, para causar el Tercer impacto, y si, en un fic de Sakura. Version editada quitandole el Script y con un poco mas de sentido, pero solo un poco. Fic apoyado por la asociacion Barras de Pescado.


**Bueno, no sé si alguno sabrá pero este fic ya fue publicado algún día en esta página, o algo así, y fue retirado porque rompía algunas reglas y no llegue a editarlo, cosas de la vida, así que ahora subo una versión editada, pero cambio tanto que ni la madre( que soy yo, también soy el padre), lo reconocería, de esa forma quitaría las notas de autor( odio la comedia sin notas de autor), colocare mas narración para que se entienda que está pasando( Odio que la comedia tenga trama, argumento y sentido), y veré que sale, también editare algunos chistes para que se nota que sean chistes, y lo hare con menos OOC, aunque me parece muy divertido( El OOC es divertido, WII), ah, y pondré un lindo Disclaimer, no puedo creer que me creyeran tan ignorante como para no saber a quién le pertenece Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp, no de Gainax, ¿OK?**

**Edit: Solo me paso para editar algo de los guiones de dialogo, y recuerden que este fic no tiene sentido, y aunque quieran obligarme a ponérselo, no lo hare, ah, y en mi opinión personal, el fic no tiene OOC.**

En un universo que como no tiene nombre, lo llamare Gainax, un nuevo día comienza, y una pequeña niña de diez años se despierta tranquilamente, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y es alguien que ha luchado por salvar su mundo más veces de lo que cualquier persona pensaría.

Ella no es una niña común, por accidente, hace un tiempo, descubrió a las Cartas Clow, cartas llenas de mágicos poderes, creadas por el poderoso hechicero Clow Reed hace años, y a su guardián, Kerberos.

Con la ayuda de este, Sakura empezó una búsqueda para conseguir las cartas, que habían escapado por su error, y se habían dedicado a lo que hacen las cartas mágicas cuando se aburren, atacar gente, comer animales, y ver televisión satelital sin pagar.

Finalmente, Sakura completo su misión, pero un segundo reto se produjo, en el cual las cartas Clow fueron transformadas para pertenecerle totalmente, y cambiarles el nombre a Cartas Sakura, lo que es un poco egocéntrico yendo al caso, también les cambio el color a un rosa muy de nena, pero no importa ahora.

El tema es que Sakura se está despertando tranquilamente, sin saber lo que se avecina sobre su ciudad, que es Tokyo, esa linda ciudad con la copia de la torre Eiffel.

Las noticias por el momento solo dicen cosas inútiles, como que el estudio Gainax compro las series del grupo Clamp, pero para una nena de diez años eso no importa, porque su mente esta tan dispersa en la pre adolescencia, y supuestamente aun no razona cosas complicadas, según cualquier psicólogo de lógica Freudiana.

El que si siente algo raro en este momento es Kero, que es Kerberos, pero le dicen Kero porque suena lindo, es tierno, y otras razones personales relacionadas con su pasado como mascota, como sea, el guardián en cuestión se supone que es un gigantesco y peligroso león con alas, pero la mayoría del tiempo esta con la forma de un osito, o león, como sea, de peluche de grandes orejas y colita con pompón, si, mucha ternura causa, también tiene alas, pero da igual, solo sirven para volar.

—Sakura —grita Kero cuando la fuente energética se vuelve tan grande que no la soporta. —Un terrible evento se está produciendo y debemos detenerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Sakura, sorprendida con tan rápido movimiento. —Kero, acabo de volver de Estonia, pensé que ya habían terminado todas las batallas que Clow Reed me tenía preparadas.

—Esto es peor —responde Kero seriamente mientras en la radio suena una típica música de película de terror donde el asesino corre a la chica media hora.

— ¿Se trata de aparecer en un manga crossover donde viajo entre universos juntando fragmentos de mi cerebro junto con Shaoran y dos hombres que no conozco pero parecen gays, y que tiene un nombre parecido al manga de los chicos que juegan al futbol?

—No —responde Kero seriamente, pero la expresión cambia mostrando falta de entendimiento. —La verdad no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero ven, debemos enfrentarnos al nuevo enemigo rápido.

Kero se vuelve un tigre, o león, o mamífero carnívoro de la familia de los félidos, grupo Panthera, solo que mas grande, y rompe la ventana para salir porque pensaba que estaba abierta.

—Ay, me corte.

Sakura invoca el poder de su carta The Fly, que no la transforma en mosca, si no que le hace salir alas, pero de ángel, no de mosca, y le permite volar, también las cartas The Float y The Wind a veces hacen eso, y creo que también The Move, así que la variedad de poderes no es tanta si vamos al caso, pese a que son muchas cartas.

Volviendo al tema, Sakura ve una sombra gigantesca sobre la ciudad, preocupándose por eso, en vez de pensar en que le va a decir a su padre cuando vea el vidrio que rompió Kero.

—Sakura, perdona que no pueda ayudarte —dice Kero agonizante. —Pero los vidrios han entrado en mi piel y tardare unos minutos en poder moverme libremente, ¿Por qué no habrá una carta para hacer curaciones y si una para hacer burbujas?

—No te preocupes, Kero, destruiré esa cosa antes de que destruya todo a su paso.

—Espera, Sakura —la interrumpe Kero mientras sigue agonizando. —Eso de ahí no es cualquier enemigo, es un ángel, el tercero para ser exactos, y quiere ocasionar el tercer impacto.

— ¿Dónde están los dos primeros?

—No lo sé —respondió Kero con dificultad mientras el túnel carpiano aparecía frente a sus ojos, y se quedo pensando unos segundos. —Últimamente no estoy respondiendo muchas de tus dudas, ¿Me estaré haciendo viejo?

— ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo?

—Sakura, deja de hacerme preguntas que no se, vas a tener que intentarlo de alguna forma, confió en ti, cuando me recupere te ayudare.

El monstruo en cuestión es algo así como una baba verde gigante, no es algo muy imaginativo yendo al caso, solo se dedica a arrastrarse pisando cosas, el no tener extremidades no le ayuda mucho a destruir algo, pero hace lo que puede porque para eso le pagan los misteriosos enemigos detrás de esta historia, cuyo nombre será revelado recién en el ultimo capitulo, así hay misterio y no se pegotea el pochoclo.

Sakura decide improvisar y usa la carta The Sweet, que transforma las cosas en golosinas, la carta favorita de los niños de todo el mundo, pero termina dándole a un edificio que se vuelve de caramelo, y las personas que estaban dentro de chocolate, con leche, obviamente.

—Parece que tendría que haber elegido otra carta.

—No siento las piernas. —grita uno de los hombres que fueron hechos de chocolate, obvio que con leche. —Ni el resto de mi cuerpo, pero estoy delicioso, y soy con leche, el chocolate amargo no me gusta.

—Usa algo distinto —avisa Kero que acaba de llegar, y sigue siendo lindo porque ya se curó. —Sakura, prueba con cartas que existan en el manga original.

— ¿Por qué no ha llegado Yue aun?

—Aunque pueda ayudarte, se supone que debes enfrentar tus retos por ti misma, solo piensa que tiene algo más ocupado que hacer, tal vez con tu hermano.

—Yue no haría una escena para las Fan Girls con mi hermano —se queja Sakura . —Eso sería OOC injustificable.

—Este haciendo eso o no, ahora no nos está ayudando, así que hay que pensar, prueba con un poco de fuerza bruta.

Entonces Sakura usa la carta The Power, que aumenta la masa muscular, dándole unos músculos de físico culturista con esteroides espectaculares, y agarra las piernas del monstruo.

—Qué raro, el monstruo no tenia piernas hace un segundo —piensa Sakura sin entender demasiado.

—Le habrán crecido —responde Kero simplemente, aunque es muy raro que pudiera saber que pensara Sakura, esto ya perdió el poco sentido que tenia.

Sakura empieza a tironear de las misteriosas piernas que crecieron mágicamente del monstruo, pero no parece hacer ningún efecto en el, pero de todas formas el forcejeo dura unos minutos, como para hacer tiempo y se vaya acabando la media hora de capitulo.

En eso sale Tomoyo llevando un lindo traje de color amarillo chillón con rayas negras, si, como una abeja, pero al menos se corta al llegar a lo que sería la pollera, y tiene alas, pero de mosca, en su mano.

—Sakura —dice con su vocecita insoportablemente chillona. —Te traje un nuevo traje para que te pongas.

—No me voy a cambiar aquí —dice Sakura que sigue forcejeando.

—Pero lo hice con todo mi amor platónico hacia ti, aunque no sé si te quedara con esos músculos tan grandes, ¿Estuviste ejercitándote estos días?

—Tomoyo, por favor, si quieres fílmame, pero nada mas ¿Y de donde saliste?

—Generación espontanea.

En ese momento Pasteur se cayó de la silla sintiendo que alguien rompía su teoría en contra de la generación espontanea en Japón, pero no le importo, y se levanto para ir al baño a jugar Twister con Platón y Arquímedes, como todos los 30 de febrero.

—Bueno, no importa ahora, vete de aquí —grito Sakura muy preocupada. —Podrías morir frente a esta baba grande ángel, lo que sea.

—Mi amor por ti no dejara que muera.

Hermosas palabras que no evitan que salga un rayo del cielo y parta a Tomoyo al medio, había pronóstico de tormenta eléctrica para ese día, y el monstruo cortó los pararrayos, porque es malo.

Sakura grito con furia ante la extraña, y sumamente causada por la mala suerte, muerte de su amiga, invocando el poder de su carta más poderosa, que es The Jump, con leche, obviamente, y salta hacia el hombro que le acaba de salir al monstruo mágicamente, y le clava su cetro con furia en el ojo que también le salió al monstruo mágicamente, la magia sirve mucho para explicar cosas.

Pero no pasa nada, salvo el viento, las respiraciones y latidos de los humanos, y un avión que iba a Lituania por vía marina.

—Perdona, creo que me equivoque de ciudad —dice el monstruo con una voz muy culta saliendo de su boca, que se acaba de crear mágicamente, con leche, obviamente . — ¿Esto no es Neo-Saltadilla 3?

—Que yo sepa no, no leo el diario, tengo 10 años y no me importa la situación de mi país o mi ciudad.

—Uh, mira —el monstruo se pone rojo de la vergüenza. —Es que tenía un acuerdo con unas 3 chicas para una pelea, y ya sabes cómo es esto, hay muchas ciudades y uno se confunde, encima los carteles del tren no ayudan.

— ¿Qué es un tren? —pregunta Sakura que siempre anda en patines.

—Lo que va después del año bisiesto, bueno, me retiro, adiós.

El monstruo se va, mágicamente, y con leche.

—Bien hecho, Sakura —la felicita Kero con una sonrisa. —Toma una galletita.

Kero le tira una galletita en la nariz a Sakura.

—Cómela mientras esté caliente, son mis favoritas.

Aparece Yue, con Tomoyo a su lado.

Sakura grita de felicidad y se abraza con su amiga Tomoyo, Yue, que es el otro guardián de las cartas, logro salvarla a último momento del rayo místico que cayó, no tiene mucho sentido, pero Tomoyo está viva, así que da igual.

Entonces viene un ejecutivo y cierra este Fic por ser tonto y no tener sentido, y todos felices menos los que lo leyeron porque perdieron su tiempo, ah, y no habrá mas ángeles, porque este era el último, y sus misteriosos lideres se intoxicaron comiendo tacos, así que sus nombres nunca serán revelados, larga vida y prosperidad.

FIN.

Epilogo con OOC injustificado y sin trama alguna:

Sakura se hizo Stripper sin ninguna razón dos semanas luego de esto, y Gainax vendió el grupo Clamp a Toei.

**Comentario final del autor: Que asco de fic, peor que ese en donde Naruto mata a Gokuh.**


End file.
